Warrior Cats Series 1: The First Prophecy, Book 4: The Trouble
by FNAFlover07
Summary: Something has been messing with Boulderstar, making him unsure about the actions he makes. Foxcloud feels like too much drama has been happening. She sometimes gets the dreadful feeling that something dark is coming that may destroy the Clans...


WARRIOR GUIDE

RainbowClan

Leader: Boulderstar- gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Foxheart- orange tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mouseblaze- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Warriors: Frogleap- black tom with white paws

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Diamondnose- gray tom

Foxcloud- orange she-cat, black lower legs

Wolffang- fierce; dark gray tom

Flamebird- flame colored she-cat

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Flowerheart- golden tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Dragonwing- tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snakevenom- black tom, brown spots

Applepelt- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Nightshade- pitch black she-cat

Duskpelt- orange tom

Lionflare- golden tom, green eyes

Wolfnose- brown she-cat

Spottedwhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat

Marshshine- black and white she-cat with a brown spotted back

Willowclaw- white tom, black spots

Apprentices: Runningpaw- cute; black and white she-cat, formerly a kittypet

Spottedpaw- pretty tortoiseshell and brown she-cat, formerly a kittypet

Meadowpaw- brown she-cat, green eyes

Sunpaw: green eyes, golden she-cat

Moonpaw- white and gray tom

Queens: Snowfur- lovely white she-cat, blue eyes, expecting Frogleap's kits

Elders: Ivywhisker- pale brown she-cat, former medicine cat

OceanClan

Leader: Streamstar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitfur- white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Dawnpetal- brown she-cat

Warriors: Weaselheart- brown tom

Berryfall- cream colored tom

Sunflight- golden she-cat

Wavetooth- white she-cat

Oceanpelt- black and white she-cat

Gravelpelt- gray tom

Squirrelfang- half-blind; brown she-cat

Queens: Fluffytail- fluffy white she-cat, nursing Gravelpelt's kits, Ripplekit (black she-cat) and Shrewkit (Rather big; gray tom)

Elders: Brightnose- cream colored she-cat

ForestClan

Leader: Doestar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Dappledfur- dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Flamepelt- orange tom

Warriors: Hawktail- brown and white tom

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat, yellow eyes

Horsetail- brown tom

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Iceheart- ice colored she-cat

Foxpounce- tabby tom

Pantherfang- big; black she-cat, yellow eyes

Bearclaw- brown tom with long claws

Rabbittail- white she-cat

Twigfur- brown tom

Dawnclaw- black tom

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Rosebush- tabby she-cat

Antstripe- orange she-cat

Apprentices: Bearpaw- small; brown tom

Tigerpaw- orange tom with a bit of gray, amber eyes

Queens: Graytail- gray she-cat, nursing Twigfur's kits: Littlekit (Small; white tom), Spiderkit (Gray tom), and Cherrykit (brown she-cat).

Other Animals

Wolffur- gray male wolf, friend of Foxcloud and her Clan

Bravery- brown female wolf, Wolffur's mate

Warrior Cats Book 4, Series 1: The First Prophecy

Foxcloud gazed at Silverpelt. It looked as if StarClan were congratulating her for becoming a warrior. She was fully rested now, and ready for her first warrior patrol, apprentice, or something interesting. She then reminded herself that now as a warrior, she had a lot more work to get done. She wondered if she should actually be so excited to be a warrior. _Nonsense!_ She thought. _Being a warrior proves my strength and loyalty!_ She padded off to meet Wolffur, realizing she hadn't met with him for a while. But before she could step out of camp, Diamondnose saw her.

"Foxcloud?" he mewed. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting," lied Foxcloud as she continued padding out. She went into Wolffur's den.

Wolffur poked his head out to meet her, barking excitedly.

"Hi, Wolffur!" greeted Foxloud. "I'm a warrior now! They now call me Foxcloud."

Wolffur yipped in excitement and pride. He then turned his head to three small pups beside him.

"Your mate had pups?" gasped Foxcloud. "Great StarClan, Wolffur, that's amazing!"

She saw Wolffur barking things to his mate, a brown she-wolf, telling her about Foxcloud. Wolffur carved something in the dirt with his claw.

Foxheart saw that it said _Bravery_. "Her name is Bravery?"

Wolffur barked in approval.

Bravery grabbed a fat squirrel, handing it to Foxloud.

"Thanks!" mewed Foxcloud. "Now I'll have an excuse for sneaking out of camp!"

"That's all you brought back, after all that time, Foxcloud?" mewed Lionflare suspiciously.

Foxcloud felt scared that he might ask her questions. To her relief, he just mewed,

"I think you should see Boulderstar, to see what he thinks. I know you are a better hunter."

Foxcloud nodded. "Yes, father." She padded to Boulderstar's den, worried about how he would react.

"Foxcloud," greeted Boulderstar.

"Lionflare wants me to see you, because I took a while to hunt and he wondered what I was doing," murmured Foxcloud.

"Well then, what _were_ you doing?" mewed Boulderstar.

Foxcloud filled him on how she made a wolf friend who she named Wolffur with her powers, and how she had visited him. Though, she kept quiet about how she lied about hunting, and pretended that she didn't accept food from a predatory animal, and hunted it herself.

Boulderstar looked understanding, but a little alarmed. "Are you sure this wolf is truly your friend? Those things have killed and eaten cats in the past."

"Trust me, Boulderstar. He's fine," reassured Foxcloud. She wondered if maybe one day she could let Boulderstar see Wolffur, Bravery, and their pups. She heard Diamondnose yelp,

"ForestClan is stealing prey!"

Chapter 2

"Attack!" yowled Boulderstar as Frogleap hurled himself onto Bearpaw, along with Spottedpaw.

Foxheart stared in astonishment. Something must be really bothering Boulderstar, because he was never this eager for a fight. He was always more reasonable. As reasonable as Rabbitfur.

But Wolffang just shot his leader a thankful glance, pouncing at the first enemy he saw.

"Tigerpaw!" mewed Dawnclaw. "Go get help! We can't win this fight without an extra patrol."

Tigerpaw nodded, bounding towards ForestClan territory.

Diamondnose sank his fangs into Horsetail's neck.

Horsetail yowled, and Diamondnose let go, sending the brown warrior squealing.

Foxcloud looked up, seeing Dawnclaw pouncing at her. At first, she didn't know what to do. That's when she remembered her training. She reared up, blocking the ForestClan warrior just in time. He stumbled and fell, giving Foxcloud time to rake her claws across his ear. She noticed Tigerpaw coming back with most of ForestClan.

"Dawnclaw!" gasped Stormwhisker. "No!" She hurled herself at Foxcloud, sinking her fangs into her throat. Foxcloud struggled, but couldn't escape the gray warrior's jaws. _Am I really going to die here?_

She felt her blood oozing, but kept flailing, not wanting to believe that this was really the end. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wolffur bounding towards them, growling.

"Wolf!" yowled Lionflare, pouncing at Wolffur. "Not near _my_ kit!"

Wolffur escaped the golden tabby's grip, and instead of attacking him, went after Stormwhisker.

Stormwhisker yowled, letting go of Foxcloud, and ran off.

Lionflare chased Wolffur out, and helped Foxcloud into Mouseblaze's den.

Iceheart leaped onto Flowerheart.

The golden she-cat scrabbled, trying to escape, but Iceheart had her pinned with a firm hold. Flowerheart saw Sunpaw, her apprentice, leap onto Iceheart.

Iceheart growled at Sunpaw, "Don't mess with me, little kit. I can tell you are a kit who just became an apprentice, so it is no longer against the warrior code to easily kill you right now."

Flowerheart leaped to her paws. "Leave my apprentice alone, mouse-brain!" blood was trickling from her leg still, but Sunpaw knew that Flowerheart would die for her apprentice. She lunged at Iceheart.

But Iceheart just dodged easily to the side, leaving Flowerheart to ram into the boulder ahead of her. Iceheart leaped on Flowerheart, sinking her teeth into her throat. Flowerheart yowled. This whole prey-stealing thing had gone too far! Iceheart raised her paw, ready for the death blow.

"We need to surrender!" yowled Dappledfur. The cats saw Wolffang with his teeth deep in the deputy's neck.

Iceheart snorted in disapproval, but padded towards the deputy as ForestClan fled.

"Boulderstar," Foxheart mewed. "It's time for the gathering. How did you not notice?"

Boulderstar looked at the sky, seeing that Foxheart was right, and it _was_ time for a gathering.

"Oh," he grumbled, looking ashamed. Though, he still looked a bit scattered and distracted. He padded out, before yowling, "RainbowClan! We're leaving!" Diamondnose looked up from his vole, and ran over to where the other cats were grouping up. They saw OceanClan and ForestClan waiting for them.

 _Boulderstar,_ w _e're late,_ Foxheart realized in despair.

Streamstar was already on the rock. "OceanClan is suffering the same problem as the other Clans," she mewed gently. "Whoever is doing this does not deserve to be a Clan cat. One of our oldest kits dropped dead after eating a squirrel. We soon realized that a couple of our prey pieces were stuffed with deathberries."

Gasps of shock and protest rose from beneath.

"Whoever is doing this harm should be driven out," Streamstar decided. She nodded to Doestar.

"ForestClan understands, Streamstar," Doestar agreed. "Graytail's newborn kits, Cherrykit Spiderkit and Littlekit, have thankfully not been effected. And we know who it is. ForestClan suspect RainbowClan!"

Chapter 3

Foxcloud was astonished. How could Doestar simply accuse an innocent Clan without proof?

"RainbowClan has _nothing_ to do with this!" snarled Wolffang.

Boulderstar leaped onto the rock after Doestar.

"Doestar," he mewed gently. "There must be some misunderstanding. RainbowClan have not done anything to your Clan. _You_ are the one who decided to steal."

To Foxcloud's dismay, she saw a flash of uncertainty in her leader's eyes.

"We found RainbowClan scent in our fresh-kill pile," Doestar snarled. "And there was tons missing. We were simply trying to get our prey back! Boulderstar, do you have bees in your brain? That is _not_ the same as stealing!"

The cats turned to Streamstar expectantly.

"The deathberries had RainbowClan scent," she admitted.

"What!" howled Lionflare. "How could you betray us when we did nothing? We are the ones who saved your Clan from Shadestar!"

"Lionflare," meowed Streamstar. "I am not accusing the whole of your Clan." she leaped on the rock. "Doestar, OceanClan partly agrees with you. We only suspect one or two RainbowClan cats."

Yowls and screeches of protest rose from the ForestClan cats, but the RainbowClan cats looked thankful.

"Thank you, Streamstar," meowed Boulderstar.

"It is not RainbowClan, for the last time!" snorted Dragonwing.

Foxcloud saw uneasiness in Applepelt's eyes. "She is right. It is not us."

"Liar!" growled Doestar. "We all have proof."

Lightning struck a tree, and it set fire.

"StarClan is angry!" gasped Streamstar. "The gathering is over."

"Run!" yowled Boulderstar. The lightning struck tree collapsed, and it landed on Doestar's tail. She yowled in pain.

"Doestar!" yowled Dappledfur.

"No!" mewed Doestar. "Go without me! ForestClan _knows_ you will be a better leader, one who won't make StarClan destruct the forest."

"It was RainbowClan's fault, not yours!" mewed Dappledfur.  
Boulderstar ran over to where Doestar was stuck. "No..." he mewed. He got on his hind legs, and started pushing with his forelegs.

Dappledfur looked around, and started helping Boulderstar with the rest of ForestClan.

"RainbowClan!" yowled Boulderstar. "This was not Doestar's fault! We need help!"

"Boulderstar..." mewed Doestar. "Thank you. I am very surprised, but you need to go. I am sorry. I want to tell you how much I appreciate all the times you helped our Clan before I join my lost ones."

"You're not going to die!" protested Boulderstar, though he looked anxious.

Foxcloud realized that the tree didn't just catch her tail. It had crushed her back, probably breaking it.

The cats gave one last heave, and the tree toppled off. The ForestClan cats helped to take the blood-soaked Doestar back to camp.

...

"Boulderstar," meowed Foxheart. "I know you are anxious about Doestar. But whether she lives or dies is in the paws of StarClan."

"I know," Boulderstar mumbled. "It wasn't her fault. I just want to scream that to StarClan."

"Me too," soothed Foxheart. "But I am honestly not sure..." she wanted to tell Boulderstar about Dragonwing and Applepelt. "I want to speak in private, please?"

"Very well," Boulderstar meowed.

They padded into Boulderstar's den, the place where cats could go only with his permission.

"So," Foxheart meowed. "You know Dragonwing and Applepelt?"

"Yes," mewed Boulderstar. "They are great warriors. I am glad they are RainbowClan."

Foxheart winced. She felt bad that she had to spoil his pride for the young warriors.

Boulderstar noticed her hesitation. "Go on," he meowed, now a bit anxiously.

"Well..." Foxheart murmured. "I know they are great...but...I am sorry. They are traitors."

Boulderstar stared in astonishment, his green eyes wide. "They are not!"

"I am sorry," meowed Foxheart glumly.

She could see in Boulderstar's eyes that he was considering whether or not he should keep letting Applepelt mentor his kit.

That's when Applepelt burst in. "We need revenge!" she snarled. "On ForestClan!"

"Why?" meowed Boulderstar, looking slightly confused.

Applepelt snorted. "They stole, and accused us for nothing."

"Applepelt," meowed Boulderstar calmly. "They just needed prey. It was my fault the battle happened."

"We need to launch an attack back at them!" Applepelt protested, a growl rising in her throat.

Foxheart was overwhelmed. "Hold on...you're saying that we start a battle after there was _just_ a battle already?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Applepelt, calm down," meowed Boulderstar. "One of our best warriors almost died last time."

Foxheart shuddered, knowing he was talking about Flowerheart.

Applepelt gave him the look that meant that arguing was pointless.

Boulderstar sighed. "Fine."

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days after the argument. Applepelt was padding proudly to Foxcloud and Diamondnose, who was following the attack patrol.

"I can't believe you did this, Applepelt," Diamondnose murmured.

"Mouse-brain." Applepelt began to purr. "It'll be worth it."

The cats kept walking until ForestClan scent came.

"Patrol!" Spottedpaw whispered loudly.

The cats pricked their ears, and saw a patrol with Horsetail, Dawnclaw, Tigerpaw, and Stormwhisker.

"In here!" Foxcloud dived into a big bush, and rolled around near it to disguise her scent.

Frogleap looked at her before doing the same, along with the rest of their patrol.

Stormwhisker tasted the air. "I could've sworn I scented RainbowClan," she growled.

"It is just your imagination," meowed Horsetail. "There are no RainbowClan cats here."

The patrol started heading back to camp. The RainbowClan cats snuck into ForestClan territory, Frogleap leading.

"RainbowClan!" yowled Dappledfur.

Frogleap leaped onto Dappledfur.

Dappledfur yowled in rage, while trying to batter Frogleap's belly with his hind legs.

"This is what you get for stealing!" yowled Frogleap.

"Frogleap, no!" hissed Horsetail while ramming into the black and white warrior. "It was Doestar's idea. Doestar is now dead. She lost the rest of her lives. With Dappledstar as leader, it won't happen again."

Foxcloud shivered. What were they going to tell Boulderstar? He seemed to have some kind of connection with Doestar and Shadestar.

Dappledstar yowled in agreement while charging towards Spottedpaw.

The apprentice whipped around, startled.

Dappledstar clawed the kittypet's stomach.

"Get off!" Meadowpaw hurled herself at Dappledstar, biting his neck.

Dappledstar yowled in agony while trying to fling her off.

"Go get help, Sunpaw!" yowled Applepelt.

Sunpaw nodded, bounding onto the Thunderpath.

As she was running back to camp, a roaring monster rammed into her, sending her flying.

The golden she-cat let out a screech of agony before lying very still.

"No!" Flowerheart raced towards her apprentice, looking her over anxiously.

"She's dead," whispered Wolffang.

Flowerheart lifted her head in a screech of grief.

Frogleap growled angrily at Applepelt before yowling, "We need to surrender! We lost an apprentice already. This battle should not have had happened!"

…

"Where is Sunpaw?" growled Boulderstar, looking over Meadowpaw and Moonpaw. "Why didn't she come back with you?"

Foxcloud felt her heart rise into her throat. "She-she was yo-your ki-ki-kit, r-r-r-right?"

Boulderstar looked her over suspiciously. "Yes. Where is she?"

Foxcloud could tell he was getting anxious after losing his kit right after the battle. "Well...I-I'm

so-sor-rry..."

"Sunpaw is dead," Applepelt mewed carelessly.

Boulderstar looked at her, his green gaze wide and burning with horror and grief. "D-dead?"

"You should have never let the last battle happen," growled Dragonwing. "Oh, yeah. Doestar died too." She licked her paw happily.

Foxcloud gave the tabby warrior a hard glare. Why couldn't she wait until the next gathering to share the dreadful news?

Boulderstar rose to his paws, and started padding out of camp. "Tell Foxheart she can be in charge of the camp!" he spat over his shoulder. "I'm going hunting."

Foxcloud watched as Boulderstar staggered clumsily out of camp, her eyes wide and sympathetic. This battle should have never happened!

Chapter 6

Foxheart looked over the cats, not caring about anything anymore. Her kit was dead, and something was really messing with Boulderstar. If he were still his old self, the battle would have never happened, and Sunpaw would still be alive, playfully and happily running around. She sighed. It had only been a day since her death, and Foxheart missed her already.

"Mouseblaze!" she heard a familiar voice yowl frantically.

 _Snowfur!_ Foxheart heard the wail again.

Mouseblaze hurried into the nursery. "What is it? What's happening?" she mewed anxiously.

"It's her kits!" Frogleap panted. "They're coming!"

Mouseblaze turned to Runningpaw. "Get a stick!" she ordered.

The kittypet looked confused, but turned and did as she said. When she came back, Snowfur already had a kit out. A beautiful, white tom with amber eyes.

Mouseblaze nodded her thanks, and handed the stick to Snowfur.

Another kit came. With a muffled screech, Snowfur bit down on the stick, and it broke in half.

It was a tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes.

"It has Frogleap's eyes!" purred Diamondnose.

The last one came, a black and white she-kit with silver eyes.

"That one looks like Runningpaw!" purred Foxcloud. "They should name it Runningkit!"

Runningpaw snorted in amusement. "Come on, Foxcloud."

Snowfur already had her eyes halfway closed, and Frogleap was licking the kits vigorously.

"They're beautiful," Mouseblaze mewed softly.

Chapter 7

It had been several quarter moons since Snowfur had her kits.

Meadowpaw flinched as a cat leaped on her. She whipped around to face her attacker. She soon realized that Heatherkit had leaped on her along with Frostkit and Whiskerkit.

"What are you two doing here?" she growled.

"We wanna be friends," mewed Whiskerkit sadly.

"Meadowpaw!" called Flamebird. "Don't be so rude. They are only kits."

Meadowpaw snorted and padded out. She saw Flowerheart still on the ground looking really sad. Meadowpaw knew she had lost her littermate, Orangelight, and her own apprentice. She wanted to comfort the young warrior, but was too upset. She had also lost her littermate Sunpaw only a moon ago. _Am I mouse-brained to blame Boulderstar for my sister's death?_ She padded out, seeing Foxcloud playing mossball with Frostkit.

"You lose!" mewled Frostkit happily.

"Foxcloud," mewed Diamondnose. "You should stop wasting time and get your duties done."

Foxcloud sighed. "Fine."

"Remember," warned Diamondnose. "You can't eat before you hunted for the elders." he stalked away.

"Is that your brother?" mewled Frostkit.

"Yes."  
"He's no fun!"

Foxcloud sighed. "Warriors aren't usually _allowed_ to have fun. Kits do, because they are too young to do anything."

Frostkit looked at Foxcloud, his eyes wide. "Are you saying that soon I won't be allowed to have fun?"

Foxcloud nodded. "But trust me, that'll be a long time. And," she added, "when I say 'not allowed to have fun,' I mean no games and stuff. Having an apprentice might be enjoyable." She got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have hunting to do." Foxcloud went to the hunting grounds, being interrupted by Frostkit leaping in front of her.

"Please!" he begged. "Play with me, at least a _little_ bit more! I know you're not allowed, but please, just a little bit?"

Foxcloud's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I would, but I need to hunt first. You heard what Diamondnose said. If I don't hunt, I'm not allowed to eat. It's a part of the warrior code that your Clan needs come first before yours."

Frostkit just stared. "Life as a warrior sounds so harsh!"

"In my opinion, it's worse as an apprentice." Foxcloud shrugged. "You need to clean the elder's ticks, especially for punishment; you need to hunt even more, you need to train, whereas if you're a warrior, you are already trained and stuff."

Frostkit nodded. "I'll let you go now. Just one last request."  
"Anything."

Frostkit hesitated. "Do you...do you mind asking Boulderstar if you can mentor me?"

"Of course!" mewed Foxcloud. "I would love to have an apprentice. You especially!"

Frostkit started purring. "I would like my warrior name to be Frostcloud! You are such a great friend."

Foxcloud purred. "Now, I will go hunt, and I will give you anything extra I bring back. I promise." She turned and left without interruption this time. Foxcloud lifted her muzzle, tasting the air. She caught a scent of mouse, and stalked over to where it was. She dropped into her hunter's crouch.

Foxcloud was about to pounce when the mouse suddenly turned its head and ran. Furious, she turned around, seeing Whiskerkit bounding after Heatherkit.

"I'm gonna get you!" squealed Whiskerkit.

"No!" mewled Heatherkit. "I'm too fast!"

"Hey!" growled Foxcloud.

The two kits stopped, startled, and turned to face Foxcloud.

"Uh oh," murmured Whiskerkit.

"What are you guys doing out of camp?" Foxcloud hissed. "You know you're not allowed!"

"We were playing chase," mewed Heatherkit. "Whiskerkit is a slow slug!"

"Hey!" mewed Whiskerkit.

"Go back into camp," ordered Foxcloud. "Even Frostkit is more behaved." _I really hope Frostkit is my apprentice. I am just_ not _ready for apprentices that don't behave._

She saw a rabbit as she padded forward. She pounced, and gave it a quick nip to the spine. Foxcloud kicked earth over her catch. _I'll put it away when I'm done._ She caught a fat vole, deciding that would be enough. Foxcloud brought her pieces of fresh-kill back to camp.

"Thanks," rasped Ivywhisker. "For a second I thought no one was going to come."

"It's nothing," meowed Foxcloud in reply, though her stomach felt as if it were so empty it would burst. She gave her vole to Frostkit, as she promised.

"Thanks!" mewled Frostkit, giving it to Snowfur to chew up a part of it for him.

"Remember to share with your mother and littermates," meowed Foxcloud. She sat down beside the stream, looking at the stars once again. _Too many battles,_ she observed. _Too many battles. Too much drama. The Clans need peace. Please, StarClan. Hear my plea that the Clans will_ _have at least a_ moon _of peace!_


End file.
